Mobile Suit Gundam Azurite
by X23s Savior
Summary: Note: this Gundam Story is totally unrelated to any other AU, and is my own......The year is Rebel's Century 71, and the planet has been thrown into turmoil after civil wars have changed the planet.The Nation of Z.T.N.K. falls into a war.
1. The lost Princess, a new war begins!

**_Mobile suit Gundam: Azurite_**

By X23s Savior

The year is R.C. 71, and the planet is thrown into turmoil the Nation of Z.T.N.K. falls into a bloody civil war after the Civilians revolt following accusations of slave-labor, however the UN refuses to intervene and Unified nations of Europe declared themselves neutral. The Nation of Gallium, which is located in what used to be Australia, has set out a peace delegation including there Prime Minister, William Sallin Walker and his daughter Celia Sallin Walker in an attempt to quell the fighting and regain peace.

_Chapter 1: The lost Princess, a new war begins!_

**Time: Early Afternoon, November 1st , R.C. 71**

**Location: Presidential-class aircraft, over the Indian ocean near ZTNK borders**

"Father, how much longer until we reach Korea?" Celia Questions the prime minister, William walker.

She turns to him and gives him a quick glance, and notices he is deep in a wakeless sleep.

"Its just like you to sleep father. Were heading off to one of the most important delegations in world's  
history, and you sleep like a baby." She sighs.

"Excuse me, ma'am"

Celia jumped in shock. "You scared me" she stated in relief.

"Oh I am sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call waiting, and it appears to be your mother."

"ah alright" Celia says as she flips her dark chest-nut brown hair out of her eyes and gets up. She followed  
the man to the backroom of the plane, and proceed to answer the phone.

"Hello, mother?"

"Oh Celia! It's wonderful to hear your voice! How is your father?" her mother questioned intently.

"Fine Mother, we're almost over Korea now, and father is in the cabin sleeping like a child."

"ah well just make sure to be careful daring." "I will mother"

And as they both said there goodbyes, the Ship began to shake violently, thrashing Celia into a wall.

Shaken up but not injured, Celia gets up and proceeds to head back to the cabin, but the Stuart stopped her.

"what's going on! What are you doing, move!" Celia demanded, but he resisted.

"I cant let you go back there ma'am, were under heavy fire by the ZTNK military."  
Celia was flabbergasted.

"We have to lead you to the escape pod!"

"Wait! What….about my father!" she questioned

"That doesn't mater now, your survival is the most important! Now get into the pod" he forces Celia  
into the small confined escape apparatus and closed the door.

The pod launched off of the plane at a fast rate, and Celia was pushed back against the door by the  
mere force of the speed, bumping her head and as a result, she falls unconscious.

**Time: 2:30 PM**

**Location: Seoul, Former Capital of south Korea**

During the time that the presidential airplane was shot down over ZTNK boarders, a battle beginning  
the war between the Leading Militia known as the Rebel Alliance and the ZTNK forces had begun.  
Supposedly the Rebels fired apoun an enemy vehicle while the cease-fire was still in effect.

"Move in guys, move!" a Rebel Soldier looking about in his twenties with a rugged appearance called  
to his men as he attempted to dodge the volley of bullets fired apoun him.

His team followed close behind, attempting to cover him while assuring there own well being.

"We have to secure this area, or we might never have a chance like this again! We need to clear out  
all these damn grunts so we can move the mobile suit team in."

He reloaded his assault rifle and took out two enemy fighters. "Private Tsi" he called to a younger  
woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. "You and Private Mesamura stay here and cover our asses.  
We can't risk young ones like you". He then gave a sharp look to Private Shinta Mesamura, who himself  
only looked to be about 15.

"Yes sir, Lt. Johnson!" Shinta Replied to his commanding officer.

Lt. Johnson, along with a few men, headed toward a gate. Shinta and Private Cho Tsi covered them with  
support shots.

Lt. Johnson fired apoun a few gate guards, and proceeded to open the gates. He grabbed his radio and  
contacted his Mobile suit unit, located about a half-mile away.

"Mobile suit unit Alpha, proceed your attack"

At a distance, a small Carrier with mobile suits at back appeared. "Hey man are you ready?" A pilot with  
short red hair called to another as he jumped out of the carrier and moved towards the mobile suits. The  
other man entered the cockpit and responded "Ya… as ready as I'll ever be".

The Two activated there Units and headed toward the Gate. Meanwhile, Shinta and Cho are continuing  
there support fire when Shinta notices something in the distance.

"What is it Mesamura?" Cho asked him. Shinta Squinted his eyes in an attempt to see threw the dust  
and debris.

He gasped "Oh my god..its..a kid…" he said. And almost as if it was gut instinct, he got up and darted  
toward the wondering child, who seemed almost to appear out of nowhere.

"MESAMURA! Your gonna mess this whole operation up, COME BACK!" she said as she attempted to cover him.

Shinta ran to the child, Who he grabbed quickly.

"Kid what the hell are you doing out here! Your gonna get killed!"

Shinta scolded the child "We've got to….." he grows silent as he notices two Mobile Suits moving  
at a fast speed toward them.

"OH MAN" The pilot of one of the Mobile suits stated in shock

"get out the way, idiot!" He called out to Shinta.

And in an attempt to avoid getting smashed, Shinta Takes the child and makes a dive for the side, barley  
avoiding the foot of the Military unit.

He gets up, and picks the kid off his knees "Hey Kid! What the hell are you doing! You could have  
gotten killed out there!"

The kid looked up at Shinta. Shinta gave the child a quick look, and he noticed he appeared to be noolder  
then 11 or 12, with dark scruffy brown hair.

The child had a look of astonishment in his pure blue eyes. "di….did you see that? Those were real Mobile  
suits! And not just normal ones, they were Serpents ! I cant believe that I actually saw them in real life!"  
he stated in pure bliss.

Shinta gave him a puzzled look, then remembered were they were.

"come on kid, we got to get moving. We're standing in the middle of a battle zone"

Shinta and the kid made a mad dash for safety as the Mobile suit units continued there battle at the front  
lines. Lt. Johnson was now at the helm of one of the Serpents after the death of one of his men.

"We're not gonna make it, this battle is lost. We gotta head back before we lose anymore men!" he called  
to his other units. They then begin to retreat, and during his exit Lt. Johnson picks up Private Cho, Shinta and the  
unnamed boy.


	2. A child’s Dream! Enter Enday Taclobann

_Chapter 2: A child's Dream! Enter Enday Taclobann_

**Time: 5:00 PM, November 1st , R.C. 71**

**Location: Somewhere around the outskirts of Korea**

Celia Crawled out of the Mangled remains of the Escape pod.

"were……am I?" she questioned in a slight daze. She dusted off her dress and gave her surroundings a  
quick look.

"how…….Did…I get here?" She stated to herself. Her vision began to fade as she noticed something in  
the distance. A convoy of MS carriers and Trucks were coming in her direction.

She revived for a quick moment and bean to wobble in the direction of the Caravan in hopes that they  
notice her and possibly pick her up.

Meanwhile in one of the trucks, Shinta, Cho, and Lt. Johnson were discussing the fate of the peculiar  
boy they had picked up from the previous battle.

The Lieutenant looked at the child with dismay. "Alright Kid, this is our little situation. We don't even  
know your name or anything, and its not exactly like we can just bring you to our base with us because  
I'm sure your parents are looking for you….and not to mention its not very professional y'know?"

The Kid turned around from looking outside and said "If its my name you want, its Enday. As for my  
parents, well they died a long time ago and the orphanage I was staying at is in ruins. So I guess that  
means im stuck with you."

Enday continued to look out of the window as Johnson grunted.

A few moments later, Enday turns back around and gives the Lieutenant a smug look "Oh well…I guess  
that since you guys don't take in strangers, that poor defenseless girl is just gonna have to stay out there."

Lt. Johnson moved Enday out of the way and peered out of the window to get a look himself.

"STOP THE TRUCK!" he called to the driver.

The Truck came to a screeching halt as Lt. Johnson Jumped out of the truck.

She began to fall as Johnson caught her in his arms. Opening her eyes a bit, she whispered in a low tone  
"You…saved me…I am grateful….my knight…" and passed back out.

Lt. Johnson picked her up and took her inside, laying her down.

"Driver Hurry off! We need to get to the base quickly, she seems to have an injury!" the Lieutenant shouted.

"Yes sir!" The Driver responded as he started the engine and continued to drive.

Shinta gave the girl a quick glance, "I don't know what it is exactly, but she seems familiar."

Lt. Johnson looked at her and replied "Yes….I don't understand ether, it seems almost as if I've  
met her somewhere."

Cho stopped from looking out of the window an gave Shinta and Johnson a stern look.

"WELL boys, I am pretty sure that this Girl here probably doesn't want you two to be looking  
her over like she's on display"

They both blushed in embarrassment.

"umm yes…great thinking Private Cho! Your going to make a fine leader some day…" Johnson said  
as a quick response.

But Cho just sighed and continued to look out of the window .

**Location: Rebel army Base, Somewhere outside Seoul**

The Truck finally reached the base about an Hour or so later. Cho Jumped out first, followed close  
behind by Shinta, then lastly the boy and Johnson with the girl in his arms.

Johnson Signaled the Driver off, then turned to his team, " Alright, im going to take her with me to a  
Medical Tent. I want all of you to head off to your living Quarters."

"Yes sir" Private Cho saluted as she walked off.

Shinta looked down at Enday " well I guess that means your going with me kid." Enday let out a  
snort as he followed behind Shinta.

They reached the living tent, and Shinta Quickly grabbed a change of clothes and sat down on his bed.

"Well I guess you can sleep in that bed" He said, pointing at a vacant mattress in the corner of the room  
"but im not sure you'll b with us for long so don't get TOO comfortable"

Enday sat ton the mattress and bounce around a little before saying "well actually…..I thought I might stay  
with you guys and join the rebels!"

Shinta Chuckled as he sat up to the edge of his bed "You cant be serious kiddo…What honestly do you  
think you can do for the military"

Enday took a moment to think, then said "well actually……..I dunno yet….but I do know that I wanna  
pilot one of those Mobile Suits we saw earlier today! Iv always wanted to and what better chance is there  
then Joining the military?"

Shinta Stood up and buttoned his shirt "That's a nice dream….In fact I used to feel the same way…but  
Even if you do stay you prolly wont get a chance to even sit in a cockpit for a long while"

Enday looked up at him with a look of determination "Well then ill wait! As long as it takes, ill stay!"

Shinta patted Enday on the head. "well we can talk about this more later, for no lets get something to  
eat ok?"

Enday nodded as he followed Shinta out of the tent.


	3. Princess of gallium? Celia is revealed!

_Chapter 3: Princess of Gallium? Celia is revealed!_

**Time: evening, November 1st , R.C. 71  
Location: Medical Tent, Rebel Army base**

The Evening sunset sun beamed threw the window of Celia's room. She sat up in her bed and  
began to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Huh were could I be now?" she said as she got up. She looked to her left and noticed Lt. Johnson  
slumped in a Chair, Sleeping.

As reached for her clothes, she could hear the hustle and bustle of the soldiers outside. She Dressed  
in her garments and washed her face in the bathroom sink, and began to head out of the tent.

She gave the base a quick glance while taking a deep breath of the brisk air. She noticed all of the people  
hard to work, which was something much different then back at home.

"Hey you, Girl" A distant voice called to her. She turned to find a young soldier was dashing to her

"ummm….yes?" she asked in response.

The Soldier grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her.

"this isn't a place for Civilians ma'am!" he was shouting to her. She Struggled to get out of his grip, but it  
was futile because she was still weak from her ordeal.

"let me go!" she shouted back at him.

At that moment, Lt. Johnson Came out of the tent.

He scolded the man "What is this? Let her go Soldier, she is with me" he looked at Celia. "looks like you  
owe me again, young lady"

Celia Smiled "Thank you" She gently responded.

"Well what are we doing standing here, lets get you something to eat!" he stated, walking off and directing  
her to follow. Celia staggered quickly after him, in an attempt to keep up in her Heels.

Celia gave her surroundings another glance, and puzzlingly asked, "So…were exactly am I? This place Seems  
like a military camp of some sort, but I'm sure it isn't ZTNK."

Johnson Put his hands on his sides and let out a laugh "Well that's because this is a rebel Installation missy."

Celia scrunched her nose and gave a look of confusion. "the Rebels have a military? I didn't know."

As Johnson stopped walking to shake hands with one of his Subordinates, Celia began to give him a more  
'through' inspection.

"So Lieutenant, who is this pretty dame with you?" The man asked. Johnson turned and looked at Celia, who  
was still Embarrassingly staring at him.

"What exactly is your name, girly?" He asked her.

Celia snapped back into reality. "Oh! My name is Celia" She quickly responded.

The man smiled at her and said "That's a nice name" he then said his goodbyes to Johnson and continued off  
to his destination.

"So its Celia huh?" Johnson asked. Celia Blushed as she looked down, attempting not to look in his face.

"Yes…..but…I didn't catch your name.." she mumbled. Johnson stopped walking and knelt down, so he  
could see her eye-to-eye

"Its Steven Johnson…are you ok?" he asked concerningly.

The Disoriented princess looked at him and said "Yes…I'm fine Steven"

"Well then, lets head off to the mess hall! We don't want to miss all the food, now do we?"

Celia Shook her head in agreement.

**Time: 8:30 PM  
Location: rebel HQ Mess hall**

Johnson Guided Celia to the Food trays and down the aisle. She was surprised on how sloppily the food  
was served, and decided not to eat nothing but salad.

"You ok Celia? You didn't grab much" He asked her as he payed the dinner fee.

"Yes, I'm just not too hungry." she responded wandering off.

Celia stood in the middle of the mess hall, when Johnson Grabbed her and directed her to the table were  
Cho, Shinta and Enday Resided.

She sat down and grabbed a napkin to place on her lap. Cho looked at Celia with slight disgust and said,

" I see your little princess Decided to wake up, Lieutenant"

Johnson Glanced up from his plate and said "Yes, she woke up about an hour or so ago."

Shinta took some time from eating his sandwich to say "Well at least she's polite and not a snot-headed  
brat who doesn't know how to take a breathe when he's eating."

Enday, who was engulfed in his soup, paid no mind to Shinta's statement and continued on gobbling.

Celia, who was quietly eating her salad, took a chance to assess her situation: Her father might be dead,  
and she doesn't have a way to contact home for a rescue.

A tear came to here eye. Enday noticed this and asked "so What sup with you? You haven't said anything  
since you sat here."

She looked up and smiled, attempting to cover her emotions. "Oh nothing. I Just need some more time to  
take all of this in" She responded.

"Ah I see. That's ok wit me, I'm new here too so I'm not to comfortable." Enday said back.

Shinta jumped in "not comfortable! Your sitting there sucking up your food like a freakin' vacuum! that's  
comfortable if you ask me"

Johnson Laughed.

Cho finished her plate, Wiped her hands, and stood up to leave.

"I'm done eating Lt. Johnson..I think I'm going to go to the showers then to bed." she said

Johnson looked at her and said, " actually Cho I think you should take Celia with you. she cant exactly stay  
with me, and I'm sure another girl is something this young lady needs right now."

Cho sighed in disbelief.

"Your not honestly serious are you?"

"Im very Serious Private Tsi." Johnson stated a matter-of-factly.

Cho just gave out a grunt as she and Celia walked off together to the living quarters.

**Time: about 9:00PM  
Location: Cho's room**

Celia followed Cho into the room. There were two beds Positioned near the window, and the area were  
Cho left her clothes to lay was neat and in order. Next to Cho's bed was a picture of her and boy, who  
looked to be slightly older then her, but not by much

"you…probably want to take a shower, am I right?" Cho asked.

Celia put the picture down "oh yes please…but might I ask who this is?"

Cho came and took the picture from her hand

"nothing that concerns you." she snapped.

Celia felt attacked, so she took a few steps back "perhaps ill just take that shower now" she said.

Cho pointed her in the direction of the showers. Celia grabbed a towel from the closet .

She undressed quickly so Cho wouldn't see her naked and placed her clothes on the bed and headed to  
the shower. Cho noticed something odd about Celia's clothing, so she got up to take a look. Laying on her  
Blue dress, was a beautiful Hair piece. It was a pink flower with golden strings dangling from it.

_This is beautiful _Cho thought. She then noticed something written on the Hairpieces center. _"In God we place our faith"_

Cho gasped as she dropped it on the bed.

"She is the princess of gallium!"


End file.
